


The gay affaire - did you hear?

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Misunderstandings, Photo Shoots, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: The one where Tamaki and Haruhi have to pretend to be dating(and Haruhi gets a little revenge)





	The gay affaire - did you hear?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 53 della Maritombola: https://www.landedifandom.net/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/tombola7_53.jpg

It was all Tamaki’s fault. Ok, maybe not all of it, but most of it, at least, since he was the one who considered appropriate to go on a romantic rambling with Haruhi near prying ears.

Truth is, Haruhi didn’t help by replying to Tamaki’s “I know you love me, how could it be otherwise” with a very sarcastic “Of course I do.”

Unfortunately, the sarcasm was lost on the girl who witnessed the scene, so now half of the school knew about the gay affair that was going on in the Host Club, and surely by the end of the day the rumor would spread to everyone in Ouran High School.

Though Tamaki couldn’t wrap his mind around how people could consider him gay (really, Tamaki, have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror?), Haruhi didn’t really care.

Kyoya, on the other hand, was so happy about the development, especially since the Host Club was now full of girls who wanted to know if it was really true and if they could watch. Kyoya would never stop to be amazed by what girls liked.

It took a little convincing, but in the end (with the assurance that saying he was bisexual would only increase his appeal with girls) Tamaki accepted to go on with the act. As for Haruhi, Kyoya had just to remind her of her debt.

So now the “tender expressions of brotherly love” of Kaoru and Hikaru were a little overshadowed by Haruhi and Tamaki’s not-so-spontaneous “bursts of torrid homosexual passion”. Which meant that at a certain point (Haruhi couldn’t quite grasp what was that triggered him) Tamaki would stop her and, taking her chin with his hand and tilting her head to look her in the eyes, would say something of ridiculously sloppy, something that never failed to made Haruhi roll her eyes, while the girls around them squeaked delighted.

Haruhi thought the charade would have lasted a few days and then they would go back to their absurd normality, but now she had fake-dated Tamaki for three weeks and it didn’t seem like it would end soon.

That’s when Kyoya came up with the idea of selling photo-books of the hosts with pictures not stolen but purposely taken. Which meant that they would all be in embarrassing poses (embarrassing for Haruhi at least, the other boys were all too much keen to do it).

Of course, the Host Club had to go big with professional photographers, different sets and costumes. Haruhi didn’t particularly like it, but she had done stranger things for them, so she went on with it.

Obviously, she would guest starring in Tamaki’s book, and vice-versa, so after taking an incredible long session of photos in which she had to change at least thirty-two outfit (all specifically thought to disguise her feminine shape), she met with Tamaki on his set.

“You see, my dear, you are a beautiful blossom” he was saying the photographer, making her blush. “And I would move mountains for you if my heart was not so irrevocably taken by my gorgeous lover, the sun of my life. Ah, here you are, Haruhi!” He turned to her, leaving the photographer sighing, with a melancholic gaze in her eyes.

“Would you please, my love, change into this beautiful dress, we have here for you?” He indicated something that had a little too much feathers for her liking.

“I think it would look more… natural if we just did it with our uniforms on.”

Tamaki was about to protest when the photographer interrupted him. “Oh, yes, it would be lovely.” So the boy had to step back and actually change into his uniform.

Then Haruhi’s torture began.

“Do you like me in this pose? Would it be better if I stand in profile like this? Do you think Haruhi should move a little to he- his left? Or should I use the chair as support?” Every change in Tamaki’s posture was accompanied by the click of the camera taking a picture. Haruhi was getting bored and a little annoyed at being shifted around like a doll.

And then, while Tamaki was getting off the chair, his foot slipped and the idiot fell over her, crushing their lips together.

Click.

“This shot is a-ma-zing! So natural!” The photographer beamed, looking at the screen of her camera. “Perfect!”

Tamaki almost jumped away, his cheeks reddening by the minute. “I’m so so sorry!” he blabbed embarrassed. “O my god, I shouldn’t have-I fell and-I’m so sorry!”

Oh. So this was all it took to unsettle him? Haruhi grinned. She was so gonna have her revenge on all those lovey-dovey moments he had subjected her in the club.

“Nay, it’s ok. I suppose we will be doing a lot of this with the fake-relationship going” she smirked, planting a small kiss on his lips. “I have other photo shots to take, my love” she added, doubting he really had caught it since he was now mumbling something to himself, almost melted on the floor.

Kyoya was gonna be happy about selling so many photo books. Haruhi considered in asking for a bigger cut in her debt.


End file.
